


Marinette's a what

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: What if Marinette was a girl who had the ability to completely change the way she looked, and she used this ability to lead a double life even before she got her miraculous. Marinette has been a pop star by the name of Wysteria ever since she was 10 years old. When Marinette is Wysteria her hair is the same shade of purple as a wysteria flower and becomes longer. Her eyes are the only thing she can't change so they are always sapphire blue and doe like.I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND WYSTERIA. WYSTERIA IS MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER THAT I CREATED. In this story she is an alter ego of Marinette so please don't say in the comments that she's just Marinette under a different name.





	Marinette's a what

**Author's Note:**

> All songs used in this chapter belong to the creators. All miraculous ladybug characters belong to their creator.

My name is Wysteria MorningGlory, however that's not my true name. My true name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng just a normal girl with a dream of being a fashion designer. My friends all say that I have an amazing voice and I should sing more often. I do love to sing however I'm way too shy to get up in front of a crowd and sing. So I created an alter ego for myself and at 10 years old Wysteria became one of the biggest names in the music industry. Now Wysteria performs at least once a week. In fact I'm getting ready to perform right now.

**How to choose who to be**

**Well let's see**

**There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says  
  
Why not  
Try everything?  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time  
  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  
  
If I decide  
I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity  
Right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine  
  
Why not  
Try everything?  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life and now's the time  
  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  
  
I wanna find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I wanna show the—the way that I can shine  
  
Who will I be?  
  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  
  
Who will I be?  
Who will I be!**

The crowd starts to clap and cheer while I get ready for my next song. A couple encores later and the concert was over. I used my ability to get back to my natural looks and blended into the crowd as they were leaving. When I got home my parents made me a small snack and sent me off to bed. Tomorrow at school all anyone will be taking about is Wysteria's concert. None of them all ever know that I'm Wysteria.


End file.
